I Don't Want to Move On
by Snape-N-Mia
Summary: Over come by grief will Hermione and Ginny open them selves up to love. HG/SS GW/DM full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a little story that was racing around my head on night while I was trying to study for finals. Lol I know that is not good for studying but I just couldn't get anything finished without putting this to paper first. I will try to update as much as possible.**

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny are left after the final battle grieving the loss of Harry and Ron who died getting rid of Riddle. This story will follow them through their final year at Hogwarts and beyond. Will they open their hearts enough to let love in or will they let their grief control them. I hope you like it. Let me know with reviews.**

Chapter 1

I don't want to move on

She raced across the open field to get to her friends she knew that they would need her help in the end, but every time she would make it a few steps she would have to fight off another Death Eater. How long they had been fighting this battle, she couldn't remember but she knew that if she was going to be of any help at all to her friends she needed to get there soon. She could hear the shouts of curses and hexes being sent across the field from one person to the next. She could see the bright colors of these curses zipping by herself and others she only prayed that her friends would make it out of this alive.

Running across the field she could see Harry and Ron standing off with Riddle, she was sending hexes left and right as she made her way to them. As she neared their location she heard the high pitched cackle that could only belong to one person, Bellatrix. Oh how she hated this woman, how she wished that she were dead. When she turned to see where the deranged woman was she was greeted with an all too familiar sight.

Her friend Ginny was fighting the deranged witch with everything she had, but in one split second Bellatrix saw her opening and was going to send a killing curse toward Ginny. Knowing she had no time to waste, Hermione sent a stunner toward the witch. When Bellatrix turned her head to see where the stunner had come from she noticed Hermione standing before her with a look of pure hate on her face.

Taking her chance Ginny circled around toward Hermione and the two young witches took on the psychotic witch. Neither witch could tell you how long they battled the older woman but after what seemed forever Ginny was able to land a well place "Petrificus Totalus", only two seconds later Hermione landed a "Reducto" killing their opponent. With a look of satisfaction both girls turned and hugged each other before turning toward the part of the battle they wanted to be.

As the girls took a step towards the fight with Riddle everything seemed to happen at once. Harry, Ron and Riddle all lifted their wands at the same time firing off three spells at once, the result seemed to be some sort of explosion that knocked down everyone within 20 yards. When the girls were able to get back to their feet they rushed to the boys sides to make sure they were okay. What they found would haunt their dreams for quite some time. Riddle was dead that much was certain his charred body lay broken on the field across from Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron was another thing all together, their bodies were not burned but they were motionless as if they had been hit with the killing curse.

Screaming out their names, Ginny and Hermione rushed toward the boys' sides to see if they would be able to save the two boys. Hermione knew as soon as she knelt down between Harry and Ron that her two best friends were dead; reaching down to feel for a pulse only confirmed her fears, Harry and Ron were dead. She had been too late to save her best friends; she had been too late to help cast that final curse at Riddle. She should have been there with them; she should have died alongside her friends.

All of the shouts and explosions of curses seemed to stop all at once, Death Eaters not knowing what to do now that their maniacal leader was no more gave up or tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for them the Order were quicker and were able to bind them until they were able to stand trial.

There were shouts of joy once word circulated that Riddle had been defeated, but that too was short lived and was drowned out by the cries of anguish over the fallen. No cries were louder or more grieve stricken than the cries of Ginny and Hermione. Each girl was clinging to the boys as if their lives depended on it. Ginny grieved for the loss of her brother and the loss of the boy that she had loved for as long as she could remember. Hermione grieved for the loss of her two best friends, the loss of her two brothers, and the only family she had left.

Slowly, people gathered around the two girls and the bodies that they clung to, nobody knew what the next move should be. After Dumbledore had died the year prior they all looked to the young man now lying on the field below them. He was their savior, the chosen one, now that he was gone who would they look to for guidance.

Slowly two people that no one would have guessed came up to the two grieving girls; slowly they knelt down beside them and tried to get the girls to relinquish the holds they had on the dead. Not wanting to be separated from the young men the girls refused to let go of the dead bodies. Having no other choice, the two men that came to help Ginny and Hermione lifted their wands and wordlessly causing the young women before them to drift off to sleep in their arms.

One man turned to Minerva and told her, "we will take these two back to my quarters. Someone needs to take these two bodies up to the castle, maybe somewhere private where the family and loved ones can say their last goodbyes."

Nodding wordlessly Minerva motioned toward Neville and Charlie to levitate the two bodies back toward the castle.

**AN: well there is the first chapter, don't kill me for killing off Harry and Ron, but it was important to the story as a whole.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter two hope you like it…**

Chapter 2

HG POV

_Why did I agree to go back to Hogwarts, was being Head Girl really worth the amount of grief and pain I feel about returning to school. The nightmares haven't stopped if anything they have gotten worse, each night I find myself fighting to get to Harry and Ron only to relive each agonizing moment of that night again and again. Their vacant eyes staring back at me as I rush to their side. Why was I not there with them when that curse had been cast; maybe there would have been something I could have done to save them. _

I most have been lost in thought looking out over the landscape through the train window that I didn't hear Ginny enter the compartment that I was occupying. "Hey 'Mione, do you mind if I share the compartment with you? All the whispering and stares are getting to be too much for me."

"No Gin, make yourself comfortable. Hopefully with time the looks and comments will fade, I don't know though. I get so angry with some of them, here we are just four months after the final battle and we are headed back to school like nothing ever happened. I hear the laughs; I see the smiling faces and think what is there to be so happy about. Merlin help me, I want to punch each one for laughing when I hurt so much, how dare they laugh and have a good time while I am still mourning the loss of my best friends and family." I turn away from Ginny and look back outside the window.

I hear Ginny sigh before she says, "I don't know how I am going to make it this year without them. It is going to be weird without them in the school, Ron at the table stuffing his mouth full of food and trying to talk to someone. You telling Ron to swallow his food before he talks. Harry sitting there watching you and Ron argue back and forth, Harry only wanted a normal life and I think in moments like that he felt normal."

I can't help the rare smile that crosses my face as I remember the many times that very situation occurred in the great hall or even in the tent while we were searching for Horcrux's. "Ron seemed to have some sort of aversion to not talking with his mouth full. I swear he did it just to cause an argument with me. Even though Harry had the weight of the world on his shoulders he wanted to be as normal as possible in the little moments in between the fighting."

Our moment was disturbed when the door to the compartment was slid open, revealing none other than Draco Malfoy, I couldn't help notice the Head Boy badge that was penned to his dress robes.

"Granger, Weasley just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving shortly you may want to change into your school robes." With a nod of his head he turned and walked out of the compartment shutting the door behind him.

Not knowing whether to be shocked or offended that he left without letting me say anything I just stared at the now closed door. "I really must be losing my mind, I could have sworn that Draco Malfoy was halfway decent to us just now."

Ginny turned her attention back to me to say, "No you aren't losing your mind, because Malfoy did just come in here and act somewhat decent. It looks like we weren't the only ones affected by the war. I think that I heard mum and dad talking about Malfoy a couple of months ago; they said something about his mum and dad being killed for turning sides. He has been living with Professor Snape since they were killed. I remember him and Professor Snape taking us away from Harry and Ron, but I haven't had the chance to say anything to either one of them. "

I remember that moment all too well, I had refused to leave the bodies of my best friends and when no one knew what to do Professor Snape and Draco put us to sleep and carried us away. I don't remember much except waking up in what I assumed was Professor Ssnape's quarters some hours later. There had been no sign of Draco or Snape, the only other person in the quarters was Ginny. After she had come to we made our way toward the great hall, to begin the long process of grieving. I tried looking for Snape and Draco but I was unable to locate them before I left the castle with the rest of the Weasley family. Soon after the funerals, Harry's will was read, (half of his wealth and estates were left to me and the other half was left to Ginny) then there was the trials of the captured Death Eaters. By the time I thought of going and thanking Draco and Snape for what they had done for Ginny and I it was time to start school again. I will make an effort to thank them properly for what they did for Ginny and I in a moment when no one else knew what to do.

Turning my attention back to Ginny I say, "I think that we should thank Malfoy and Professor Snape for their help after the battle. There is no telling that would have happened had they not stepped in when they did. We may have been left their in that field for hours before anyone thought to get us out of there. They really didn't have to take us to Professor Snape's private quarters but they did."

**During the welcoming Feast**

Headmistress McGonagall made the customary welcome speech to all returning, and first year students. I couldn't tell you what was all said because my mind was blank as I stared at the uneaten food sitting on my plate. The only time that I was made aware of anything was when Professor McGonagall announced Malfoy and I as Head boy and girl for this year. Reluctantly, I rose as she called our names and everyone cheered and clapped for the two of us. I politely waved and took my seat once again, I couldn't bear to see the looks of pity on their faces.

Shortly after everyone finished with their meals the prefects lead the first years toward their house common rooms. Since being Head boy and girl meant that Malfoy and I had our own quarters we were asked to stay behind so one of the professors lead us to our quarters. Standing in front of the Professor's table Malfoy and I waited to see who would be leading us to our rooms. The wit didn't take long as Professor Snape walked in the side door that the teachers use. Without sparing us a second glance he bound past us and out the main doors. "Come along I do not have all night." Was the only comment he made as Malfoy and I followed him out of the Great Hall.

Up on that fifth floor and many corners later we stopped at a painting of Merlin himself. Professor Snape looked back at us and said, "The password to your quarters will be Unity. You will share a common area, kitchen and even a bathroom. You each will find that you have a large bedroom. As the adults that you are I do not want to hear of any fighting or complaining. From either of you, do I make myself clear?"

Knowing when I needed to keep my mouth shut, I settled for just nodding my head and saying a quiet "of course Professor." I assume he was pleased with whatever reply he received from Malfoy because without another word he turned and swept down the hall, robes billowing out behind him.

I must have been staring at the spot where Snape disappeared to, because the next thing I know is I have a voice asking me "are you coming in tonight child or are you going to stand here all night looking down the hall?"

Turning my attention from where Snape had once been I see Merlin looking at me in question. "I'm sorry sir, must have been lost in thought for a moment; Unity." With that I walked into the Heads quarters to find Malfoy looking around the quarters.

I must have startled him because he says, "Finally decide to come inside Granger? I thought for sure you would end up staying out there all night. Never mind, they gave us quite the set up here I have to say I am looking forward to not having a crowded loud common room for once."

I really don't know how to take a somewhat decent Malfoy, so I turn my attention towards my surroundings. "Sorry about that I get caught up in my thoughts from time to time. I have to agree with you about the common room being a nice reprieve. It will make studying a lot easier than in the loud common rooms of our houses. Well it's been a long day, I think I will shower and head to bed. Night Malfoy."

I didn't wait for his reply I was already in my room getting my things ready for a shower and then hopefully some sleep before the nightmares keep me up the rest of the night. Oh how I wish I could have one night without seeing the vacant eyes staring back at me, or even one night without the guilt of not dying when they did eating away at me.

**AN: I hope that you have all enjoyed this latest chapter. I will hopefully update often. Let me know what you think…**


End file.
